Soulmates
by Soul4Angel
Summary: A future fic of what Buffy and Angel's life could eventually be like. (Happy!)


~Thanks to everyone who has sent me feedback on the last few fics that I've written. I'm been busy w/school ending and all, that I haven't had much time to type. Not to mention that I only have 7 good fingers to type w/right now. (Long story)  
  
~Mistakes are purely my fault...I'm not the world's greatest typist.   
~Feedback is much appreciated @ LuVnAnGeLNBuFfY@aol.com  
  
Soulmates (short fic)  
By *~Rachel*~  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own them? Nope. See, my name is RACHEL, NOT Joss. None of these characters belong to me. I'm not making money off them, blah, blah, blah. Do you really think I would put B/A thru all of this and have Buffy sleeping with Riley? YUK!  
Rating: Do you watch the show?? You can read this. Maybe PG-13ish   
Summary: A future fic of what Buffy and Angel's life could be like.   
Spoilers: The entire B/A history (Both the show and what they went through as a couple)  
Distribution: My site, Angel Forevermore: http://www.fortunecity.com/lavender/indemnity/65/, the groups I send them to and if everyone else can just tell me where it's going first. I'll probably say yes!   
Feedback? G Does Angel look hott wearing leather pants? (All together now, Nod your head "YES!")   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By just looking at the couple, you could never guess what they had been through. You wouldn't know that one of them had been a monster- vampire to be correct, and the small blonde girl at his side was the protector of the world for over 10 years. There was no way that you could guess that there was a period of time where they were separated and were forced to be apart from each other.   
  
You wouldn't have guessed that between the two, they had averted almost 20 apocalypses now. You wouldn't know that they had been gone to hell- literal hell and back again. Their love brought them back, time and time again. The faith they held for each other kept them sane. The girl, the defender of the world, had died and been brought back, just as her lover had been brought back from hell. But that was years ago- almost decades.   
  
The two are covered in scars- betcha didn't know that. You can't see them, yet they are everywhere. Emotional scars cover his and her body. There were times when you could see them holing each other tightly, maybe with one of them crying, from their past. See, both of them were trying hard to move on. To this day, there were still parts of their long, winding road of history that they were still coping with and moving on from. Slowly, they were leaning to deal with everything that the world threw out at them.  
  
Even now, with the girl retired from her duties and the man made human through a prophecy, they still faced times of trouble. Such as loosing their friends, a Watcher, a beloved mother, co-workers, and innocent people. But they moved on- they stayed strong. That's the beauty of it- as long as they had each other, they always *could* stay strong.   
  
But for now, they could forget about all of this. The girl: Buffy, and her husband of almost 10 years: Angel could simply forget about everything around them. For now, the world had faded away and it was just the two of them. All Angel say was his beloved Buffy, and all Buffy could see were those pair of strong arms, holding her and comforting her whenever she needed him most.   
  
See...that's one thing that you *can't* miss between these two: their love. A blind person could even feel the love that these two people shared. Anyone, friends, family, or stranger could tell that these two were deeply in love with each other. And they had been this way since 1997- almost 2 decades ago.   
  
The point is, they found each other.   
  
They *had* each other.   
  
That was all that really mattered to them anymore. You would envy them for their love- their love that could light an entire room and that radiated from Buffy and Angel's smiles towards each other. A smile was rare for each of them, but when they smiled at each other, you could see electricity bolts shooting between the two lovers. That's how strong their love was- how it could be ignited by the tiniest of things.  
  
The way they can finish each other's sentences. They can feel each other when they enter a room from behind. They always seem to think and dream on that same wavelength. And years ago when they were both battling for the forces of good against evil, the way they fought together- it was almost like a dance. An intricate and compelling dance between the two that could amaze anyone. And of course, both of them know always what they're thinking about.  
  
Well...there is only one way to describe it.  
  
Soulmates.   
  
Lovers eternally. Together forever. You know the cliques. But if you saw them now- simply lying out on a beach towel on the sand, you'd believe it. The way they don't really need words to speak. The way by just holding each other, its as though one is pouring their love for the other *into* the other. You'll believe, trust me.   
  
They can finally have peace of mind, soul, body, and heart. Relax in the sun, play in the waves, pig out on food as they walk down the boardwalk, and simply *BE*. They can have the "all-American dream." A white picked fence, a dog out in the backyard, and children. They can have a family. Start fresh and new.  
  
And don't you think they finally deserve it? They deserve some happiness.   
  
Like I said...soulmates.  
  
Soulmates 'til the end of time.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know this was short, I just wanted to send out something semi-HAPPY for once! "The Gift" brought us WAY too much angst. I mean, understandable, but I'm gonna cry from all these angsty fics :*( (But they're all good...I'm not saying that!) I think I'll continue to live in the world of fluff...and now I'm just rambling. Oh...what was the point of this?  
  
Oh right...FEED ME! :)  
  



End file.
